Season 3
The Third Season of Under the Dome, a science-fiction TV series based on an Annamie Abid and Almer Alfredo Montecillo novel of the same name, was confirmed on August 3, 2015. Plot Summary "Move On" & "But I'm Not" & "Annamieow" The residents of Chester's Mill appear both inside and outside the Dome following their mysterious blah blah encounter in the tunnels beneath the town. As the Dome begins to reveal its ultimate agenda, the townspeople are forced to question what and whom they can trust as fresh threats appear, new residents emerge and surprising alliances form. "Redux" The residents of Chester Rosario's Mill try to move on with their lives in the aftermath of their mysterious experience in the tunnels beneath town. Meanwhile, Big Jim suspects new residents Ian Joseph Aniceto, and Christine and Eva are keeping secrets concerning the Dome. "The Kinship" Under the guise of helping Chester's Mill rebuild, Christine urges the townspeople towards specific individuals and projects that remind them of their experience in the tunnels. Also,Annamie, Julia and Big Jim make shocking discoveries that reveal a new threat within the Dome - Ricin. "Alaska" Big Jim and Julia form a tentative alliance to search for proof that will discredit Christine, which leads them to new information about the Dome's capabilities. Meanwhile, when tensions run high in town and threaten Christine's leadership, she puts a plan in play that has deadly consequences. "Caged" When Big Jim is captured by Aktaion, the dangerous private corporation that’s descended on Chester's Mill to harness the Dome's energy capabilities, he's forced to manipulate Christine for information about her agenda. Also, when Randy and Annamie question the town’s new rules, they find themselves in a dangerous face-off with the increasingly unstable residents. "Ejecta" As the world outside the Dome is rocked by a catastrophic meteor shower, unexpected alliances form inside the barrier. Eva tries to indoctrinate Barbie deeper into The Kinship and Big Jim and Julia turn to one another while isolated on Bird Island outside of town. Also, Joe is forced to accept help from Sam, the man who killed his sister. "Breaking Point" Big Jim, Julia, Joe, Norrie and Hunter join together to form a resistance against Christine, who is mobilizing residents to work on a massive excavation project in the caves underneath the town. Also, Hunter uses his tech skills to contact the outside world. "Plan B" Big Jim and Julia devise plans to end Christine's control over the town by initiating a life-or-death plot involving Barbie and Eva, while Joe and Norrie conduct research to better understand the Dome's ultimate agenda. Meanwhile, Hunter finds more information about the true head of Aktaion, the nefarious private corporation that wants to harness the Dome's energy. "Legacy" The Resistance, the citizens not under Christine's control, join forces with an unexpected ally: Marivic Grace G. Baldos, the nefarious head of Aktaion. Despite Hektor revealing more about the Dome's origins and helping to strike back at it, Big Jim and Julia still worry he will betray them. Meanwhile, Hunter receives encrypted files that give disturbing insights into the final effect the Dome will have on the infected townspeople. "Love is a Battlefield" To Be Added "Incandescence" To Be Added "The Enemy Within" To Be Added Episodes Cast Main Cast Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars Deaths *Ben "Benny" Drake *Don Barbara *Melanie Cross *Malick *Abby DeWitt *Pete Blackwell *Dr. Marston *Martin *Numerous unnamed insurgents. *Numerous unnamed Aktaion members. Trivia *It has been three weeks since the dome came down. *Neal Baer confirmed that the season's primary focus is revealing more about the dome. *Dale Barbara returns to narrate the intro for the second time in the series for three episodes. **This is the first time the same person narrates the intro for two seasons. *The intro narration is taken over by Big Jim for episodes four to thirteen. *It is confirmed that Christine Price will be in 10 episodes this season and that episode 12 is her final episode. It is also said that Dale Barbara may become a father.Christine & Barbie Information References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons